sincomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin (Chapter)
The Twelfth Chapter of Sins Venials follows Jin. Plot Summary The chapter opens with Jin talking to a woman, saying she feels like they were meant to talk. The women asks why they feel that way. The woman then spots the Gauntlet on Jin's arm. The woman runs away, trips on a coconut, and dies. Pride appears, and Jin freaks out and hits her over the head. When Pride awakes, Jin gives her soup. They fall asleep together. The next morning, they set out to find the rest of the Sins. They hear an angry mob chasing after them, and then a small animal lands in Jin's hands. Pride needs help, and then animal coughs up Greed. Greed and Jin hit it off quickly. Jin then tells the story of how she found the Gauntlet. She worked cleaning in a bar where many pirate captains in the town drink. Once a fight broke out, and one captain left a box containing the Gauntlet behind. She finds it and takes it. The next day, Jin is hungry. She climbs up a tree to get some fruit. At the top, she finds and (slap) fights a monster. Jin pushes the monster out of the tree, and it is revealed to be Sloth. Later, our heroes are playing in the lake. When suddenly, out of the water, rises a monster. It swipes Greed, Pride, and Sloth just flies off. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Envy jumps out and starts to fight the monster. Envy kills it, revealing Anger. Jin goes to town to get some food. When she enters the town, she finds that the town is without food. There are no shipments at all. The Sins go to get to the bottom of this. The Sins go to the palace, and threaten to beat the ruler, who they think is hoarding the food. They think that Gluttony is possessing the ruler, and begin to beat her. But, in the nick of time, Greed points out the real host, the cook. Gluttony says she caused the towns starvation, because she was feeling "Peckish". Jin kills Gluttony's host with a fork (oh the irony). Greed says he hasn't heard from Lust in a while. Gluttony says she just saw her, and takes her to where she is staying. Lust is staying in a completely female city (paradise for Envy). Greed recognizes this place. Lust stole Greed's temple! Lust is possessing the City's leader, and has corrupted the religion (there is pent up lust in a city of purely women). Lust calls the guards on her friends, but they do nothing. Lust tries to convince the Sins to stay, as they unlock Greed. Lust leaves her host body. They unlock Greed. Outside the Temple waiting is Virtue Sharing. He does not bother to fight, as he just doesn't care. But, if he just doesn't go, Chastity will freak out on him. They proceed to Pride's temple. When Pride is collared, her form is a little girl. Jin and Pride then have a little play date. Playtime is over when a ball hits Lust on the back of the head. Modesty gets ready to strike, but someone stop's him. They next go to Unlock Sloth. Labor is there waiting for them. But the same voice that contacted Modesty, which turns out to be Chastity, tells Labor to go back. He does not, and he attacks Envy. Joy shows up and stabs Labor, who then goes back to Limbo. In Limbo, Chastity reveals someone is dead. Next, Jin unlocks Envy, to help his wounds heal quicker. She then unlocks Anger. Since Gluttony's temple is closer, they go there next. After Gluttony is unlocked, Jin thinks she's keen, so they are now pals. Next, they do Lust. Lust collared form is a stupid, out of it version of herself. She reveals her wanting kids, but not being able to have them. When she is unlocked, she finally connects with Jin. But somethings amiss, and the universe is falling apart. They exit the cave and find The Hierophant. After a glorious reunion between him and Fortune, he shows her Empress and Justice, now in baby Tarot form. Empress scolds Fortune for her betrayal. They also reveal she has been replaced with another Fortune. She is , smarter, more attractive, and less clumsy. This just tears Pride apart. Empress then introduces Temperance and Judgement. When Empress finds out that Jin is the host, she threatens her, but Justice holds her back. Next Chastity appears, screaming at Lust for lying and saying she got rid of the Tarot. With the Tarot not having an equal amount of members as the Virtues and Sins, the throw the Universe off balance. However, if at this point, they get rid of them, that would only be bad. The Sins move on on their journey, though Fortune is emotionally scarred. Fortune is outraged that her old team hates and replaced her, so she slaps Lust, saying its her fault. The Arc ends with Jin becoming First Commander on a Pirate Vessel. She is living with Fortune as a surrogate mother, and frees the Sins before pursuing a Pirate career. Category:Arcs